


The Red Dragon's Misadventure

by King_Traegodia



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: 4th wall madness, AHO ship, Abuse of Authority, Action/Adventure, Advanced weaponry, Adventure & Romance, Airships, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Anime References, Archery, Attempted Murder, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkward shipping, Bandits & Outlaws, Bar fights, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Cannabis, College of Winterhold - Freeform, College of Winterhold Questline, Comedy romance action, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crime Fighting, Crossdressing, Cyborgs, Daedric Artifacts, Daedric Princes, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Dawnstar - Freeform, Dick Jokes, Different Arcs, Dirty Jokes, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Dwemer Ruins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, F-bombs, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forgotten city, Fuckery, Gamer poop References, Gen, Genocidal Tendencies, Guest Stars, Haha Davis References, Harems, Hate Sex, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inappropriate Humor, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Sadism, Many Enemies, Markarth, Martial Arts, Mercy Killing, Metal Gear Solid References, Modded Quests, Modded Skyrim, Moon and Star, Multi, Murder, No Appreciation, Oh shit moments, One-handed training, Organized Crime, Out of Character, Over the Knee, Past Character Death, Past Patriotism, Past Torture, Pirates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Project AHO- Quest, Quests, Rape, References to David Bowie, References to Drugs, Revenge Sex, Riften, Roasting, Sadism, Serial Killers, Sex Magic, Sexy enemies, Sibling Rivalry, Skyrim Kink Meme, Skyrim- Freeform, Sleeping Tree Sanctuary, Sleeping Tree sap, Spider bombs, Swords & Sorcery, Team as Family, Thievery, This takes place after main quest, Time-line jumping, Violated by monster, Whiterun, Windhelm, Winterhold, bomb crafting, college fun, mercenary, misuse of magic, new adventures, slight racism, stealth - Freeform, wenches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Traegodia/pseuds/King_Traegodia
Summary: Enter Traysek:  former privateer, freelancer, and apparent Dragonborn. You'd think saving the world from a world eating dragon and being sung forever, you'd think life would get better... But everyone knows that the hero's tale truly doesn't end when the prophecy has been met. With Alduin gone, Traysek's got nothing but time... He will soon understand just how dangerous time can be, especially when everything else out there still wants your head on a plate. In this action packed, comedy (With a touch of romance) who knows what's going to happen...? :)





	The Red Dragon's Misadventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Traysek, The dragonborn Oc, and his friends.. this is a two part chapter, and then we'll get to how he met his companions. For this chapter, house mishaps and Delphine wants to talk... less thrilled on the latter lol Anyway, enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first pilot story of the red dragon series, there is another story tied the series and it is a crossover, if like this story, you'll like the other one. Anyway, enjoy :).

_We often read tales of heroes with some grand destiny, usually either to bring down a crooked empire of an ancient evil.. But what happens to those heroes after?? We often hear that after the great threat has been dealt with, they simply either settle down with a family and that ends the story, or they simply go into hiding, waiting on the call of need. There are many different endings for heroes but In a place like Tamriel, there are things out there more dangerous than a world-eating dragon. Even with the fall of Alduin, the Dragonborn's life of adventure didn't end, in fact, one could say, it was the beginning of something new..._

 

**  
**

* * *

 Part 1

* * *

 

_Near Folkstead, hammerfell and skyrim border_

  _*Huff* *huff* *Huff*_

In the wildereness, A man was fleeing from the sounds of horses, dogs and the sounds of pursuit from behind. The runner turned out to be a leather hooded Redguard man in his early twenties, donning the sand assassin armor while holding a bloody shamshir as he fled.

 It had all happened so fast.. One minute, he's at the Hammerfell and Skyrim border with actual legal papers, The next he's booking it from a conflict that had broken out and nothing to do with him. There's no way they'd know who he was, his"record" wouldn't exactly end up in place like this, If this was High rock he could understand the hostility, but Skyrim? This puzzled the young man, however his legs were currently doing all the thinking for him, deciding that spending a night in an Thalmor-ran imperial prison wasn't all too appealing. While the Traveler might not have heard news of the civil war, The influences the Thalmor had in most holds were nothing new to fleeting sellsword. 

Coming into a open woodland area, he looks around trying find the best hiding place he could muster. Hearing the sound of the pursuit getting closer, he found the tallest tree, got behind it with his back against it. Seconds later a group of three, two imperial legates and a thalmor justicular came from the same direction as he did. They dismounted their horses and began surveying the area. 

"Find that Redguard! the coward couldn't gotten too far." The justicular growled, with blood dripping down his arm. 

One of the Legates smirked at the bleeding elf and shook his head. 

"Couldn't be that weak if he managed to kill five of you, not to mention the wound you got from him." The Nord chuckled. The elf shot him a nasty glare.

"Watch it dog! you'd best not forget who your betters are!" 

The Legionary looked his partner who shrugged her shoulders before he looked back at the elf with a sneer. 

"Really? "my betters"? All I see right now is a bleeding elf who's bitching about ONE man who got away from him. Yet you call  _him_ a coward? I see it differently thalmor dog!" After he said those words, A lighting bolt pierced his chest all the way through, leaving a gaping burning hole. The man coughed before hitting the ground, appearing lifeless.

"And Now all I see is a dead imperial who should've just kept his mouth shut, such shame really." The elf smirked.

His partner was in shock on how it happened so fast, as was the fugitive that was watching from behind the tree. 

_'Wow... that escalated quickly...'_

Back at the scene, the other legate, now in tears drew out her imperial sword and charged at justicular, putting a huge slash on him, which made him stumble back near his horse.

"You Thalmor bastard!!" She roared, holding the blade over the elf, to deal the killing blow.

Before she could, the thalmor blasted her with a green ball of energy, completely stopping the imperial and sending her to the ground.

"Uhn...!" She struggled, finding herself unable to move. The elf at that point had been healing himself and when he had the energy, he stood back up and sneered at the frozen soldier below.

"You know, I really didn't like working with you humans either.." The justicular chuckled, drawing out an elven dagger. "Don't worry, I'll tell them you died fighting a known dangerous criminal.. it'll be honorable, at least in their minds anyway"

The Legionnaire gritted her teeth as the elf was now towering over her with the dagger in hand. The maddening grin on his face was a clear indication that she had no way out of this. Instead of trying to struggle more, she closed her eyes; embracing her destiny.

Before the dagger could reach anywhere on the woman, The justicular felt a ripping sharp pain in his back and turned around. Holding an Engraved bow, The Redguard had a glare etched on his face before a small smirk broke out on it.

"I finally found you, you filthy pir-ughaaahh!!!!" He screamed out, his now body engulfed in flames; breaking into a sprint.

He ran around, screaming on fire, until he hit the ground and tried to roll, which also didn't have any effect. In fact, that just made it even worse. While this was happening, the paralysis spell had worn off of the imperial woman and she now could see the elf rolling around on the ground in a futile attempt to put himself out. Eventually, the fires burned even hotter and the burning thalmor had stopped moving, giving out a final wheeze that signaled his death. The flames died down instantly minutes after he gave his final breath.

The legate glanced down at the burnt up body, taking in what just happened. She then glances at the other legionnaire and crawled over to him and put her face in his chest, sobbing. 

Seeing this, Traysek put away his bow and walked over to the sobbing soldier, rubbing the back of his neck. Looking at the scene before him now, the Redguard felt a small pang in his heart, as he watched her cry and wail on her comrade.

"Hey, um..." He began, as she continued to cry. "I'm... I'm sorry I let that go on as long as I did. He, must've really meant something to you... 

As Traysek turned around and began to walk away after she remained silent, the sobbing soldier stopped and rose her head up. 

"Why...?" He heard her weakly choke out, making him turn his head to slightly glance at her. "Why didn't you save him??"

"I didn't know that would happen... I can only save those that can be saved, but I can't fret over the lives I can't. I'm sorry, I hope you understand," Traysek responded with before turning back around to walk away.

"Is that why you couldn't save _them?_ " She uttered darkly, stopping him dead in his tracks.

" _Them?_ " He asked, turning around and noticing the imperial and two corpses were nowhere to be found. All of a sudden, Traysek feels as if he's being pulled into the ground and looks down and his face changes to that of horror.

A few skeletons were pulling him down from the under the ground, moaning as they did so. They were wearing Hammerfell clothing, garbs, and sailor unforms.

"No Stop! let go of me!!"

" ** _How could you do this to us..? Why??"_**

"I didn't do this to you! I'm not the traitor!!"

His words however fell on deaf ears as he was pulled into the ground. After some point, the dragging had stopped with half of his body now buried into the ground. He then hears footsteps behind him.

"You know what this is, right?" A female's voice rang out from behind him. When he turned around to meet it, his face curled up to that of cringe and horror. It was Jarl Balgruff, standing there...... in a sun dress..

"Now I know for sure this that this is a nightmare.." Traysek said, cringing. "For the love of mara, where are your pants??"

"What? I thought you'd be interested to know what's under the dress~" He cooed, widening the eyes of the Redguard. 

"Um... no thanks.." Traysek began, "I'm pretty sure, we have the same parts here. That's a dungeon I don't need to explore." 

"Come dragonborn, let me embrace you with these soft, soft, man legs." Balgruff said, inching closer to the merc... who was now trying to struggle as he watched the Jarl lifting up his dress.

 

' _Oh fuck..!_.'

"Love me, like your girls from Hammerfell!"

"Noooooooo!! Don't want, DO NOT WAAAAAAAANT!!!!" Traysek roared, with sobs in between, as the jarl lowered..

* * *

_Inside the breezehome bedroom...  
_

* * *

 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHhhh!!!" Traysek yelled, jumping up drenched in sweat. His crimson eyes scanned the room and he realized he was finally awake. "Oh gods, that dream... that dream! I.." He said with his head between his hands. "I...! really think I don't need to eat honey-nut treats and drink rum together anymore... ugh" He groaned, with an annoyed look.

His eyes then make toward the chest near his bed and sighed. "Well, I might as well get up now..." Traysek sighed, hearing the steps approach his bedroom.

"Had another nightmare again, my thane?" Lydia yawned, walking in being treated to a tattooed man in a dark grey loin cloth standing over an open chest box. What this more awkward is that Lydia was in her in her tan colored underwear as well. 

"Oh, you're uh, naked.." Lydia blinked, attempting to look away, but failing. 

"So are you," Traysek said, with a small smile. "Oh for gods sake Lydia, I'm wearing a loincloth, it's not going to come out of its sheath." he chuckled, at her slightly red face, before turning his attention back to his chest. He searched around feverishly for his crimson garb before coming up on an olive green color.

Traysek pulled out his shadow warlock outfit that was wrapped up in a bundle, frowning at it before he sat it on the bed. He then finds his crimson gear, but when he took a sniff, his slightly furled up and pulled it out on the bed as well. back in the box before glancing at the bundle on bed.

"Warlock it is, besides I don't think I'll be in a tomb today anyway." He said beginning to undo the bundle with his back to his housecarl. "Plus, I'm more magically attuned to this one. I'll down be in a minute Lyd." 

"Alright, but don't be long, I just finished making breakfast. That's why I came up here for until I heard you screaming for dear life not too long ago."

"Right.... you don't wanna know, and lets just leave it there." Traysek grumbled, causing Lydia to frown at him. 

"What? I wasnt going to ask, although I am curious what would make a dragonborn scream at high pitch like that..."

"Please just drop it." 

The housecarl blinked, before nodding her head. "As you wish, I didn't mean to offend."

He sighed shaking his head. "Well, you didn't offend me, it's just I don't want to relive that...moment." Shuddering after. "I'll be down in a minute." 

"Need any help?" Lydia asked, before blushing after realizing what she just said. Traysek felt his face get hot at the offer and waved her away. 

"That's... that will not be needed, but thank you." The Redguard said looking away, "So um, are you going to..." 

The housecarl blinked a bit before slowly nodding. "Right, sorry I'll see you soon.." she said, walking out of the room quickly.

After she was gone, the Redguard chuckled and shook his head. "Feels awkward but shows up to my room naked herself.... seems legit." 

_A few minutes later...._

Looking into the mirror, He tightened up the straps on his boots and gloves before giving himself a smirk . 

"Not bad. not bad...." He complimented, however... 

"Not bad indeed..." another female voice complimented, a voice not belonging to his housecarl.. He sighed before turning around to face the girl standing in his doorway with narrowed eyes. 

"Does nobody in this house know how to knock anymore? I could've been naked for all you know..." Traysek said reaching back into his chest to pull more things out. "You should clear out before Lydia catches you up here and things get annoying."

 Record chuckles before stepping in through the doorway, sitting at the table. "I wouldn't worry about her coming up at the moment... she's uh... holding a toenail and is trying to give it to inigo." 

From inside of the wooden box, Traysek's eyes widened as he rose back out of it to face her. 

"She's doing what??" 

_Downstairs..._

"Hey Lydia...?" She looked up from her book, while clenching something in her hand. 

"What's on your mind?" 

"What is that in your hand?" The blue khajiit asked, pointing at the closed fist. 

"Oh this?" She opened her hand, exposing the crusty old toenail.

The Khajiit blinked a couple of times in disbelief. "Is that... a toenail??"

She nodded at him.

"Why are holding your own toenail?!" He asked, with widened eyes.

"Guard it well my friend, may it protect you in our days to come."

"Uh...." Inigo stammered feeling creeped out," I appreciate the gesture, but no thanks.."

The nail was the placed into his hand and closed gently by the sweet smiling housecarl. "No no... I Insist."

Inigo face went from blue to pale blue as he widened his eyes at the feel of the toenail. "Ugh!! get it off, get it off!"

_Back in the room.._

Hearing their comrade scream down stairs, both Traysek and Recorder shuddered.

"What the hell is wrong with her??" She asked him, her face still wincing.

"I think it's some kind of nord protection ritual I'm unfamiliar with, I don't know anymore to be honest." Traysek said, reaching back into the chest and coming out with two enchanted weapons, a silver sword and and an engraved bow.

After putting grabbing the arrows and putting the sword on his hip, he turned to Recorder and gave her nod. 

"Need anything out of here before I close it?" 

"hmm," she said looking at her worn out longbow. "Got another bow? this one's looking pretty bad." 

The Redguard walked up to her and looked at the somewhat ragged bow before a small grin was etched on his face. "Sure, I think I got another one in here. how do you feel about glass?"

"I can work with glass, it just feels fragile to use." Recorder said, earning a nod from the Dragonborn as he went back into the chest and came back out with a glass bow. 

"Here," he said handing it to her, "Try not break it." 

"Easier said than done," She muttered, putting the bow on her back. "Any arrows similar to this?" 

"Not on me, and I don't have the materials to make more at the moment. They should have some at drunken huntsmen if not... Belethor's shop is a good place for them."

Record winced at the name. "Ugh, god no... I'd rather go to solitude."  

Traysek chuckled, "Record, Solitude would take about nine maybe ten hours to get there, that's not worth the trip for some arrows." 

"I know," she said with her head hung "It's just... He's so damn creepy!" 

"That I can agree with. what's worse is that I hear a relative of his, is supposed to be arriving in a few days, I hope it isn't his sister..."

"Imagine his face on a female body and you've got his relative.." 

"Ugh! oh gods stop! you're re-triggering my nightmare already." The redguard groaned, causing Recorder to giggle at his reaction. 

"If "She" gets here, you'll be reliving it for sure." She responded, getting a playful scowl from the man, until a crashing sound could be heard down stairs.

"Keep you toenail over there!!" Inigo yelled out, as sounds of more crashing could be head, causing both Traysek and Recorder to sigh in annoyance..

"We should probably get down there, I'm pretty sure I've heard more than one thing break." The Redguard said, as recorder nodded in agreement.

When they reached the stairs, upon coming down them, a broken vase could be seen, as well as plates and bottles. There was also void salts all over the ground, adding to the Redguard's frustration. Around the corner, Inigo was panting on the bench without Lydia being seen anywhere. Traysek Looked around for the housecarl as Recorder was still in awe about the mess.

"Inigo, where's Lydia?" The Redguard asked with raised eyebrow. The Blue Khajiit responded by pointing at the closed door to the alchemy room. "In there...?"

Recorder walked up to the door, and when she opened it, out came a tied and gagged Nord woman,...... still in her underwear. Traysek closed his eyes, feeling a headache build in his forehead.

"Inigo," He started, "Why is she like that?"

"She was chasing me with that crusty nail of hers!" The khajiit shot back, slackening the jaw of the Dragonborn. Traysek directed his attention to the tied up woman and knelt to her with a look of disappointment.

"I already told you, Lyd. Nobody wants a toenail as form of flattery.." The Redguard sighed, shaking his head. He glanced at Recorder and gave her a signaling nod, with her responding in kind to walk over to the bound housecarl. Record drew a dagger and cut the nord woman free, undoing her gag after wards.

"Thanks." Lydia grumbled, rolling her shoulders after standing up.

"No problem, how did he beat you anyway?"

"He threw void salts at me! next thing I knew I was in the alchemist room in rope and gag!" Lydia shouted, glaring at the smirking cat.

"So that explains the voids salts....." Traysek sighed. "Out of all the ingredients to throw, why would you choose void salts?!"

Inigo shrugged with a nervous expression. "I threw the first thing that came to mind. It worked didn't it?"

"If by work, you mean the all the voids being on floor, then yeah it did." Traysek said with an annoyed glare. "Well, since everything is torn up, I guess there's something we can do." 

"Slay a dragon?" Lydia pipped up with a grin.

"Kill some bandits?" Inigo said with a sparkle in his eyes. The Redguard smiled at them before they had brooms tossed at them.

"You guys get to spend some time cleaning up all the messes you made, because you two kept playing grab ass. Luckily the voids salts can still"

"You can't be serious...?" Lydia whined, glaring at inigo after like a child. "But she was trying to put a toenail on me!" Inigo shouted, with his ears down

"Serious?" Traysek said with a narrowed eyes. "Inigo, you are literally covered in spider goo when we leave tombs, every. godsdamn. time. If not, its bandit blood or spit, cause you try to spare some of these morons." 

"I admit that's true..." Inigo said putting his head down, "but she tried to make me eat it, T!" He came back up, slightly teary eyed.

The Redguard's face went from annoyed anger, to that of shock, before disgust... He glanced at Recorder who was cringing from the images going through her mind. He didn't need a spell to know what kind of suffering she was going through. He cut an eye at Lydia, who was still glaring at the Khajiit. He shook his head before turning back to his friend, who was in a pitiful state.

His decision was easy.

"Ok Inigo, your coming with." Traysek sighed, "Besides after looking at the glares Lydia gave you, it wouldn't be safe to leave you here."

His ears perked up at that. "Thank you my friend, thank you!" Inigo cheered, pissing off the nord woman entirely, but she maintained a calm composure..

"Very well.." Her voice in a slight growl. "I'll tend to the mess... Sir."

"If you need help, Erik is camped outside in the back, told him he could come in but he insists I'm testing him." Traysek said, opening the front door afterwards. "I hope you have the septims cause it's coming out of your pay." He said to Inigo.

"Of course my friend," He said grinning before he thought about it. "I hope.."

"But before that, we've gotta head to Riverwood." The redguard sighed, pulling out a letter. "Delphine and Esbern want another chat, which I have a feeling I know what it's probably about, which I gave them a very VERY short answer to."

"Let's just go see what she wants T, I doubt it is about that same thing, could be another word wall or some other adventure." Inigo said, grinning at Traysek's narrowed eyes,, closing the door behind them, leaving Lydia sweeping the floors.

Now outside, the Redguard turned back to nervously smiling khajiit with the same narrowed red eyes."You're just trying to get out of paying for the things you've broke... If that's what you were worried about, don't. Those voids salts are still good, such as long as nobody waste anything on it. cleaning it up should be easy, it's magnetic."

"That's.... convenient... Why didn't you mention that to Lydia?" Recorder asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Because, she was on a jealousy kick this morning, and while I could've brought more people with me, It's too early for that drama."

"Hmmm, Agreed.." she nodded. remembering the last time that happened.

"So, I don't have to actually pay for that then?"

"That? no.... but as for breakfast, I wanted apple cabbage stew.... Not apple cabbage stew topped with void salts." Traysek grimaced, before he remembered something and walked towards the back of his house, leaving the other two there to shrug at each other.

There was a small tent, along with small fire and nord man tending to it. "Oh, good morning sir," Erik greeted with a grin, turning a large slab of meat of the flame.

"I see you're already up. we're about to go to Riverwood, but thought about stopping in the bannered mare for breakfast since...it got ruined. care to join us? or do you want to stay here and help Lydia clean up the monstrosity inside and meet us back home later?"

"Yeah, what was that this morning anyway?" Erik asked, eyebrow raised, "Half the town could hear that noise."

"That was Inigo and Lydia, she trying to give it to him, he refused and she then tried feed it to him." The redguard said, feeling his headache return.

"Yeesh.... I knew that one was weird." Erik grimaced, "What to clean up anyway?" 

"Void salts, courtesy of Inigo throwing them at her before throwing her in the closet."

"Ah, I see, wow. Yeah, not a fan of cleaning up Void salts, I guess I won't be eating this then.."

Traysek looked at the large, glistening piece of meat, raising an eyebrow at it. "What is that? Beef? Horker?"

"Roasted Skeever, sir. heard it builds up protein." Erik said grinning.

' _Roasted Skeev-what??'_ The dragonborn mentally swore, as he lost the color in his face.

........

"Sir?"

"Come on, Erik, lets go get some REAL food." Traysek said, not even looking at him.

"But sir-"

"Inigo's paying don't worry, but that doesn't look edible.. In fact it isn't.."

"Oh, Aw alright then... I was in the mood for some goat cheese and beef anyway." The nord said, standing up and stretching his shoulders. After grabbing his backpack and his favored steel axe, He followed Traysek to the front of the house where Recorder and Inigo had been waiting.

"There you are, my friend, I was beginning to wonder where you'd run off to." Inigo greeted, nodding at Erik. "Good morning Erik, sleep well?"

"As well you did, I've always find it better to sleep outdoors than in, plus I was being tested." Erik said grinning, "So, did I pass sir?"

"There wasn't a test, there was no test at all.." Traysek said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't give out tests!"

"So....I could've just slept indoors?"

"You think?!"

The blonde man blinked and shook his head. "Wow, I didn't really read into that well, did I?"

"Nooooo....." The Redguard sarcastically answered, before his growling stomach reminded of they were doing. "You know what? my stomach is affecting my mood, lets just go already."

* * *

 

"*Crunch* *Crunch* Delf-bine?" Erik slurred, while food was still evident in his mouth, turning the stomachs of the passing patrons as well as the few bar maids serving other them.

Traysek nodded while taking a gulp out of the mead. "Yeah, she wants to tell me something," He said rolling his eyes, "Apparently, it's of the _highest importance_ that I show up."

Inigo rose his ears up to that. "Alone? is she serious?"

"That part wasn't specified in the letter, so I don't think that's the case." Traysek said, taking in another spoon full of stew.

"Do you have that letter on you now, can I see?" Recorder asked, oddly chipper.

"Knock yourself out." The redguard said, pulling out a letter from the inside of his robe.

Recorder took the letter from him, and opened it up, reading it aloud.

_Dragonborn, It's been awhile since we've spoken last. I know our last...conversation, didn't end as well as I desired it. I know your answer to paarthurnaax is set in stone and I respect that. But can you at least be willing to meet up with Esbern and I? Since the downfall of the world-eater we have much to discuss, and not a moment longer to wait. We will be awaiting your arrival at the Sleeping giant Inn in riverwood. I hope you take this letter seriously and come in the morning when you can._

_Delphine._

Sitting the letter down, Recorder had an annoyed look on her face. "I can't believe she even had the audacity to contact us again after the last time. You're not seriously considering going are you?"

Traysek shrugged his shoulders. "I don't seem to have a choice in the matter. Besides, I'm getting sick of all the cloak and dagger, so this is a great chance to finally tell her to shove off with it." 

"We should still stop by and see what she wants, it has been a year since that argument. Hopefully things have changed since then." Inigo said nodding, along with Erik. 

"They better have, otherwise it's going to be a very short conversation." Traysek snorted, going back into his meal.

"So when do you plan on going, exactly?" Erik asked, wiping his mouth.

"I was actually just going to mosey my way there, honestly. Riverwood's not a far distance from here, we can stock up on supplies before we go. _They_ can wait." The Redguard said, earning nods from the other three.

As the conversation continued, through the doors of the bannered mare; three people wearing full Nordic carved armor walked in with intimidating looks on their faces. Traysek, peeked at them, two of them were nord men and the other was female, also nord. The biggest nord had an eyepatch, indicating the lost eye. The shorter man had a red tattoo on his face and the female was brunette but what really stood out was that blue winged butterfly that followed her. Seemingly enough, they didn't seem to be armed, but that meant nothing in place like Skyrim. The redguard took his eyes off them and went back into his food, but occasionally kept eye out.

The armored trio walked up to Hulda who was wiping away at a tankard. "Welcome! what can I get you?"

"Information." The biggest armored nord told her, pulling out a folded piece of paper, unfolding it for her. "We're looking for this guy, have you seen him?"

Hulda squinted her eyes at the poster before her eyes slightly widened at the smug face of Traysek before she shook her head. "Nope, I havent seen him before, you can check the drunken huntsmen, you might find who you're looking for there." 

The larger man put the poster away as the other nord, walked up closer to the bar table, and slammed his hand down it, startling both the innkeeper and the Sinmir who'd been sitting in his favorite spot.

"Listen, we can level this little inn if we REALLY want to, that bodyguard of yours won't help you in time, gods he won't even be able to help himself in time. but because we have history together Hulda, We're willing to give you another chance because we know that he occupies this Inn frequently, and the fact he's in here. Now, if tell us where he is, and your Tavern stays intact, plus you can keep the gold."

Hulda clicked her teeth with a snarl. "You damned hired thugs and your contracts... Fine, gods know I could use it for my retirement. He's at the table next to the door, you walked right by him when you came in here."

"See? now that wasn't so hard, was it?~" The largest man cooed, while the innkeeper felt herself start to seethe.

"You have your information. whatever business you have him, conclude it and get out of my tavern." Hulda growled, gritting her teeth.

"Shor's Bones, the ferocity of Nord women burns bright today." The smaller thug whistled. Getting elbow nudged by the Female nord.

"Fair enough, we'll leave after this is all said and done." She told the inn keeper, nodding at her.

Inigo's ears had rose at that last sentence, glancing at them along with Traysek. "Ugh...More of these Hired thug idiots, should we engage them or Ignore?" 

"I Don't think Ignoring them is going to be an option....Gods, and all I wanted this morning was breakfast.." The Redguard muttered, shaking his head, as the other two had trained glares on the trio approaching. 

When they got close enough, The smaller thug walked up to Erik who, glared up at him, keeping his hand trained on his axe. Recorder who was at the table next to the guys, went to say something, until she found the female thug sitting at her table, smirking. Record said nothing, keeping her expression blank, but eyeing the blue butterfly that flew occasionally in her face a couple of times, eventually smiling it.

"Ooh, pretty~" Recorder cooed, letting land on her finger. "Is this yours?"

The armored woman nodded with a grin. "It's a wenches butterfly, I managed to tame it from the last job."

"I've seen one before, but tame one wouldn't that mean you'd had to..."

"Yeah." The other woman answered, not missing a beat.

"Oh." Recorder replied with, keeping her hand relaxed on her ale mug.

Traysek didn't even need to look behind him to know that the big guy was there, breathing down his neck. Inigo, who's ears were now laying back, gave the man a glare while his pupils were now slit.

The Redguard sighed and turned around to meet the smirking Nord man, staring at him as if he's easy prey.

"Well now, what do we have here?" The nord started, sizing up Traysek,"You're a hard man to find, Dovahkiin. It's a good thing people are willing to give out information if you pay enough."

"I wasn't hard to find, you just couldn't SEE the big picture.." Traysek said, winking at Inigo, as the smirking the Nord's smile began to wane. Inigo, chuckled and looked at the bigger guy, smirking at him now as well.

"Good one my friend, even _"Eye_ " didn't see that one coming." Inigo laughed, earning a fist bump from the snickering Redguard. The one-eyed man's face was turning from pink to a beet red, taking a deep breath. The smaller nord saw his boss seething and leaned into the blue Khajiit's face, who smirked at him.

"Hah, funny cat, wonder how funny it'll be when I turn your ass into a rug." The smaller thug threatened, getting a chuckle from the giggling cat. "Oh your still laughing huh?"

Traysek, turned his gaze to the guy in Inigo's face, before he chuckled himself. "And he can laugh, cause you're a dumbass. Both you and the one-eyed giant here."

The smaller Nord had a vein that popped up on his forehead. His face was slowly reddening as the duo continued to laugh. The bigger Nord sneered, cracking his knuckles and motioned his friend.

"I'm glad you can laugh now..." He said, slowly reaching for the dagger hidden in his sleeve. "Try it without a voice box!" He shouted, bringing the knife down at the dragonborn. 

Before his knife could connect, Traysek threw his steaming bowl of stew in the nord's face and struck  him in the groin, causing him to bend over. This allowed the Redguard to grab and slam him into the table face first. Traysek finished the screaming nord by slamming his elbow on the back of his neck.

The other guy, quickly drew his blade and swung out with it, catching air when the Redguard evaded it. When he tried again, Inigo stuck his foot out, tripping him. Luckily for the armored thug, he didn't land on his steel dagger.

At this point, other patrons and tavern maidens had moved either away from the scene or left the bannered mare. At Recorder's table, the female thug saw her friends picking themselves up of the ground.

"Ysmir's beard! I'm coming!" She shouted, standing up. Before the armored woman could walk off, she was pulled back by the wrist, by a smirking Recorder.

"Now now, why don't we let the boys do their thing and we do ours?" Record suggested grinning. The nord in front of her smiled back and attempted to reach for something..  
Until she felt a sharp pain pierce her hand.

The armored woman, looked down at her hand, A fork now stabbed into it,  watching the warm red blood gush out of it, before it finally registers to her.

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHHHHH!!!!" She shrieked, "MY hand!!"

Wasting no time at all, Recorder grabbed the nearest mead bottle and smashed it on the female thug, knocking her out.

"Good night~" She cooed, as the butterfly flickered before it disappeared.

The smaller nord stood up and looked around to find the armored woman knocked out with her hand still impaled to table. His gaze met the smirking Redguard's who crooked his finger in taunt. The armored man tried to pick up the knife, only for Inigo to kick it out of the way. The downed man growled at him, catching Inigo's knee with his face after. 

 "No knives for you!" He smirked, staring down at the groaning thug.

The one-eyed man, slowly lifted himself off the table. When he turned around, his face was all red and burnt up with cabbage stew still on his face.

"I didn't have you pegged for a messy eater, you didn't lose your good eye did you?"Traysek taunted, smirking.

The nord brute growled and charged at him, punching at him. The Redguard blocked a few blows before catching his arm in his elbow. Traysek then kicked in his knee, following a palm strike to the nose and finally he grabbed his head and slammed his knee into the brute's chin, putting him out of commission.

With the biggest one out of the way, the smaller nord looked grogilly looked up and noticed a nice silver blade pointing in his face.

"Now, you're going to tell me who sent you, or im going to remove your digits one by one." Traysek threatened, moving the blade closer to the now shaking man's neck.

"Ok ok! here, here's the contract," The hired thug said handing it to him." Please you have to understand, we really didn't have any beef with you. We just wanted to get paid and this seemed like an easy job at the time, until now that is..." 

Traysek opened the folded up contract and began to read it. As this was happening, Erik rose an eyebrow.

"How much were you all paid to do this?" Erik asked. 

"300 septims, each."

"That's it? 300 septims for the dragonborn of legend...?" Recorder asked, in disbelief. 

Traysek had began to violently shake and twitch, eyes glued to the contract. Inigo noticed his friend twitching, furrowing his brow.

"Are you ok my friend?"

"Peachy...." Traysek said through a gritted tooth smile. He then shoots the thug on the ground a death glare.

"Ok, for one... the ones who hired you paid you so little because they knew you wouldn't succeed." Traysek explained. "Since, this was clearly a job and nothing more, I'm not going to kill you today."

The smaller thug sighed in relief... Until a cruel smirk found it's way on the Redguard's face. "BUT, on one condition..."

"Sure, name it!  gold? food? wenches? you want wenches?" The face tatted Nord offered, getting a snort in response. 

"I can already get those things, so no thanks." Traysek said, brandishing an orcish dagger. "I get one of your pinkies..."

* * *

_Riverwood....                                                                                                                       Pt. 2_

Sitting at the table, both Esbern and Delphine were waiting around as the bard Sven began to play the flute. The old man sighed and shook his head.

"Delphine, you sent that letter last night, are you sure that he's coming here?"

"I'm pretty sure he's coming here, old man." She said, "In fact I'm banking on it."

The old blade frowned at her. "How do you know that for sure?"

"Oh, he'll come, I sent him some....motivation." Delphine smirked, taking another swig out of her tankard.

"In the form of?" Esbern asked, raising his eyebrow. "What did you do now?" 

Before Delphine could even answer the question. The doors to the Inn opened, with the dragonborn coming through them with Inigo and Recorder. Erik was the last through the door before it close. The breton woman smirked at the pirate's angry expression.

"See? I told you he was coming."

The old blade looked up and noticed the other three people, who were also glaring at them. "Think you could've told him to show up alone?"

"I expected him to, I guess I was wrong." Delphine murmured.

"On all accounts...." Traysek growled, walking up to their table and sitting down.

"Ahh... Dragonborn, good to see you again!" Esbern greeted.

"Yeah, good to see you too Esbern," Traysek nodded at him, "Delphine... not so much."

"Dragonborn! I'm glad you decided to make it." The breton woman smirked. Traysek stared a hole into the woman before bringing out a folded piece of paper.

"Hired thugs....? are you kidding me?? Hired thugs?!" He remarked angrily, making her chuckle.

"Well, I had to....ascertain your motivation, you wouldn't have came otherwise..."

"Yeah, I received your little "Motivation" this morning..." The redguard growled, reaching into his other pocket. "Here's the returning gift.." Tossing something small at delphine, which bounced off her forehead. 

"Seriously?" Delphine glared, until she looked down and widened her eyes when she saw what he threw. "Is that a pinky.....?"

"Damn right it is... I took it instead of his life." His voice in deep growl. "Consider that a warning, in case you ever decide to send any more my way." 

Esbern sighed before coming in between the glaring parties. "Now now! we didn't come here looking for a fight. We're here to talk, right Delphine?"

The breton woman took her hardened glare off of the Merc. "Right... besides I'm not going to destroy the business I own."

"Used to own..." Recorder corrected, earning a glare from Delphine.

"Look we're not getting anywhere right now, so I'll get to the point." Esbern started. "The matter on Paarthurnax is still a top priority..."

Traysek put a hand to his chin, giving them a frown.  "I thought I was short with you the last time this was brought up..."

Delphine took a deep breath. "He still needs to pay for his crimes, crimes he can't take back."

"My answer, is still no..." He said sternly, "I'll say this to you again. I don't care what he did in that time, he helped me stop Alduin... without him our world wouldn't be right now."

"That doesn't excuse him for all the lives he's taken..." Delphine uttered, not missing a beat. "He may have played a role in the world being saved, but before then, he was just as much of a dragon as his brother was. Every sense of the way. Then the dragons that are still around are a problem in it's own.. even with the death of their king. They have to go as well."

Traysek didn't give a response. He sat there for a second, as if pondering something, until he nodded his head with frown.

"So that's what this is about? not just the death of Paarthurnax but the dragons entirely..." He sighed after."Delphine, the dragon attacks are kind of receding since the death of good ol aldy, Their genocide is not my concern... Thats waaaaaaaaay.... too much work! and it doesn't profit except I get another soul... thats it really and maybe a word of power if im lucky."

"Profit... That's all you care about? not about the people or towns still being attacked, no. It's ALL about how your going to make your next septim, and lets not mention your lack of morality when it comes it to that." Delphine spat, crossing her arms.

"Don't you dare talk to me about morality!" Traysek snapped back, "Especially when you want me to murder the ONLY dragon that helped me through this whole thing. And I'M  the morally fucked up one in this situation? unbelievable..."

"I told you, coming here wasn't worth the time." Recorder chimed in, cutting her eye at the older woman. "The conversation was going to be obvious."

The Redguard nodded, "Yeah Record, I should've taken your word for it. Seriously, we had better things to do today."

"Like a million better things to do..." Inigo grumbled, stretching his arms.

Traysek stands up and turns away from the two blades. "Listen, I'm only going to say this once Delphine, Esbern. Stay away from high hrothgar, stay away from Paarthurnax. if I find you there, you'll understand just how far I'm my willing to take my cruelty. get the picture?" He finished, glancing at them over his shoulder with a death glare. "Goodbye and don't contact me again." Walking towards the door after.

The other three stood up as well, stretching before two of them made their way to the door.

"Good thing I was able to finish breakfast since we couldn't in whiterun." Inigo said with grin on his face, walking out.

"I still managed to, all I had was cheese wedge and beef." Erik grinned walking behind the khajiit. following him out the door.

Recorder shot the duo a final look, before walking away from them. Before she could leave, a sweet scent hit her nose, widening her eyes.

"Sweetrolls! and I smell.... Honey treats?!"

The sugar fiend walked up to the bar where Orgnar was pulling out a tray of freshly backed sweetrolls, placing it next to the honey treats.

"I'll take ten of each please." Recorder grinned, as the nord gave her a nod. as well as a quizzical stare.

"Dont we have a sweet tooth? very well, 400 septims."

She pulled out a small bag of coins and gave them to barkeeper. "Thank you!" Recorder thanked, walking out of the door, leaving behind a very confused bartender.

"That one's a strange customer, how is she going to eat them all anyway?" Orgnar muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

  _Outside of the inn..  
_

* * *

 As the Redguard walked towards the blacksmith, his stomach emitted a loud growl, "I can't believe I blew off breakfast twice in one row. Delphine owes me for ruining both meals AND wasting my time." Traysek grumbled, shaking his head.

"At the very least, they will not be bothering us again, hopefully..." Inigo said, earning a nod of agreement from the other two men.

"Would be really stupid of them to contact us again after today." Erik commented, "After a sit down like that, i'd be scared to leave my house." 

Traysek shook his head, "Cockroaches don't quit for anything. I suspect we'll end up clashing blades with them, but most likely it won't be soon." 

From behind him a honey nut treat came into his line sight. When he turned around, He saw the smiling face of recorder....who was already chewing on something.

"Eh, not what I wanted this morning. But it'll do nicely, thanks Record." Traysek smiled, taking the offered food.

"Sure thing." she nodded.

After eating it, Traysek tossed the stick and sat down on the bench. "So with that annoyance taken care of, What should we do? hunt word walls? clear bandit camps? that's always fun."

"We could visit the dwemer museum, I heard it was open this time of year." Recorder suggested, earning a nod from the dragonborn.

"I'll add it to the list, anything else?"

"Well, we could always go to riften. Maybe the thieves guild could use some help, things have been pretty bad for them." Inigo added in.

Traysek jotted it down in his journal. "No they haven't and it's getting worse from I hear. I considered giving them a hand, but I don't know if they want my help or not. alright we've got the thieves guild. Anymore?"

Erik rubbed his beard and slightly nodded. "Well, there's the shrine of Azura we could check out, not that I like the daedric princes all that much, but I know that one's the least evil of them."

Traysek writes down the last suggestion and nods "Ok, so we have: Dwemer museum, Theives guild, and shrine of Azura. All good ideas."

"Which one did you want to do?" Inigo asked, raised eyebrow. "I'm up for anything as long as I don't have to clean void salts."

"Actually, I wanted to visit the mages college. That's honestly why I came to the land in the first place, to find it. But other things got in the way... The spells I know now are good, but there's alot more to learn and that place has what I need. hopefully." The Redguard said, grumbling the last part.

"But it's so cold there... ugh, do we really have to go there?" Recorder whined, not really liking the idea of freezing.

 Traysek frowned at her, "I don't the blizzard biting winds either, but that's where the college is. Besides, we have fur cloaks if you're worried about freezing to death out there."

The young woman nodded slowly. "I.. I guess we can, doesn't mean I have to like it." Muttering the last part under her breath. 

"We're going do everything I'm writing down, just trying to decide on what to do first."

_5 minutes of deciding later...._

"Ok, so after going it over. we're going to the college first, then the shrine of azura since it's close, then riften and finally Markarth." Traysek read over, "Does anyone have a problem with this order? this is your only time to tell me."

"No complains here my friend, I love the snow!" Inigo smiled, earning a nod of agreement from the young nord.

"I could use the experience, this order is good as it is." Erik smiled, eagerly sharpening his war axe. 

"Recorder...?" Traysek raised an eyebrow.

"The order is alright. it's not what I wanted to do first, but if we're going to the museum anyway, it can't hurt." She said, grinning after.

"Alright, to the college it is! and any word walls or tombs we come across." Traysek said, putting away the journal.

"We are off to another amazing adventure!" The blue khajiit cheered, earning some yells of approval from the other two.

"You've never been wrong there." Traysek smiled back, as they walked out of riverwood, and began braving the journey up north..

* * *

End of chapter...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 4 months later and finally I had the time to finish this. My other fic is on FF.net the same user name. Im not done with that yet. but I will be since I finished this off. 
> 
> The mods used in this story can be aquired on Xbox one and PC. So, if anybody got a question about a mod, leave a review and I'll answer, honestly.
> 
> Also if you like drama and romance, with some comedy and action. Check out my friend, Sylvia_Fey's: Forever in the now. I like it so far, and I think many of you will. My Oc is also crossed over into it too, just much later into her story. So, give her some love, she deserves as much. 
> 
>  
> 
> See you next chapter and may the gods watch over your battles friend :)


End file.
